User talk:CiFeR215
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:00, January 14, 2013 Undone Edit I wouldn't know. You probably should talk to the user who reverted your edits. In this case it would be SunXia.-- Edits I removed your edits!! Hey there I'm SunXia a member of the team!! As it stands, when you write something in an article it must be referenced otherwise it will be removed!! You also did not reference correctly and I suggest you look at our articles to familiarize yourself with how everything must be referenced!! I suggest you read our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style for further help in this regard!! :As I said before your edits must be referenced, you can read about it here!! ::Yay!! Fantastic!! That's the general idea!! Now I'm pretty sure that article needs references and things so good luck!! Just add the reference how I told you, always right after the sentence, after the period!! Now if you are writing a paragraph, and its all covered in one reference, one reference at the end of a paragraph is fine if the events took place in that single reference!! No worries, I'll just point you in the Bleach Wiki:Policy direction, in there you will find a list of policies that it's always good to read through especially if you are new!! Good luck!! RE:Image Request Hey Again!! Right images require many things to make sure they abide by the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy!! First of all all images must come from an official Bleach source, although not the openings since they're never really accurate!! As you know, all Bleach images are copyright material, so they must have a Fair Use Rationale and you will see this every time you go to the page, the template for the Fair Use is already in place and all you have to do it fill it in!! This essentially acts as a disclaimer stating that you, nor by extension Bleach Wiki, are not trying to pass the image off as your own and since it is a Copyrighted image you are giving ownership of the image (Studio Pierrot in the case of the anime) to the legal owners!! Lastly there is the Legal Tagging, a drop down function below the summary section that allows you to select the option for the copyright information!! In the case of an Anime Image you would select the option for Tv-screenshot!! Images from the anime also need to have categories like Category:Episode 320 screenshots depending on the episode so that it's easy if people need to find them you just replace the number with the episode number!! Lastly you must then catalogue your image here under the Anime Images section and then somebody like me can place it into the Image Galleries it is required to be put into!! :Does that help?? What episode does his bala come from?? Maybe I can do a Gif of it that might make it more obvious that he uses a wave of the hand?? Swordsman Im not clear on why either one is listed as such considering holding it and swinging it around and blocking is not skill, anyone is capable of that. I'll look into who edited it for szayelaporro but baraggan and him are not to be included in such a listing.-- Ok here is a few things. 1 you dont undo a edit of an admin you ask why your edit was undone regardless of whether you can speak to me on chat thats what the talk pages are for. 2 Szayelaporro has had his section like that for quite some time and for the simple reason that he actively used it against someone actively using their weapon against him. Baraggan blocked a few times but he also never came into contact with anyones weapon with it. 3 you cant use whats allowed or done on another characters page as justification for another character, just because you feel that other character is unworthy or what have you. Articles are done by whats going on with that character not determined by what other characters have or do. So having said that you need a better reasoning for why baraggan having that section is at all relevant and it has to be something that stands out about his skill, which in regard to what we have seen does not really revolve around him using his weapon, which by the way is not a sword but a battle axe.-- Well as I said we dont pit characters verse one another on the site. As for baraggan, we can't qualify him as having any such skill as the way he used it to block a kick or whatever is just not enough. He may very well be skilled with it but we cant place info we just dont see or just isn't stated. The section you put up is not identifying any such skill and the last part is speculative (we dont know what his skill level as King was regardless of how long he may have had it for. If it was stated that he used it defensively in his fight against sui-feng and then a part about him being skilled enough with it to actively throw it like a projectile at a target (such as aizen, regardless of the fact that it didn't make it) then that would be fine. But you're looking at no more then probably two sentences at best.-- Re: I hadn't realized that Sal had placed it up for work. Regardless, you did not reference anything. Every paragraph needs to contain a reference.-- It still needs a reference per paragraph. You will need to combine references by making your first reference Bleach anime; Episode 267 and the rest -- RE: Image That image is not sourced, there is no Licensing and no Fair Use Rationale!! Where did you get it?? In order to comply with our Image Policy, any image from an official source (ie manga or anime) must have the correct legal tagging, which I have added for you so you can see how its done (just check on the image's info page). All that needed to be done was add the Fair Use Rationale (FUR for short) and licence info (see below) when you upload an image. These simply list details of where the image is taken from and what it is for. A blank FUR should appear pre-loaded on the , so all have to do when uploading an image is to fill in the details. 12:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Cifer, you need to comply with the Image Policy if you plan on uploading images. All your images are missing Fair Use Rationale and are not categorized. If you do not fix this, your images will be deleted. Additionally, check the image galleries before you upload an image. We already have at least one image you uploaded.-- RE: Missed in Chat Sorry nephew has been up so I missed your message in chat!! You have not annoyed me in the slightest, if anything I am happy that you are trying!! Pulling images directly from the episode is what I do as well so don't worry, the only reason I asked where it was from was because it needed Fair Use Rationale like Yyp said to make it legal!! That's all!! You will get the hang of it!! Fair Use Rationale Hey there Cifer!! I see you are uploading images again!! I am glad to see you are trying!! The team have decided we're going to be doing a series of helpful Blogs and ensure they appear for people who need help and for new users as things don't come easily at first but its always nice to see eagerness!! Right when uploading an image I always have a separate document open with the Fair Use Rationale open in it, a couple of templates I have myself depending on the type of image I am uploading!! For Example, for an Anime Image looks like this: : Summary : : Licensing : :Category:Episode N screenshots I basically copy this template a paste it into the White text box that appeared on the page!! This is the page you should be using to upload images so I would add it to your Wikia Toolbar at the bottom of your page!! The Fair Use Rationale is very important, these images do not belong to any of us as they belong to Tite Kubo or Studio Pierrot and the Fair Use Rationale ensures we are abiding by the copyright laws and giving credit where credit is do, IE - not claiming ownership!! The Licensing is the same, you can also find that on the page on the drop down below the text box, they both essentially make our images legal!! The Category and Episode parts you NEED to replace the N''' with the episode number you took the image from so that people know where to find it and it will categorize the image correctly!! Ok now that we have discussed what every image on this site NEEDS, lets discuss whether or not you should upload it!! This site is very large, there are thousands of images here, and we always keep them organized to prevent needless duplicates!! If you care doing an Episode Summary for example, you must go to the category listing the images available for that Episode AND the Image Galleries for the characters present in the image to ensure they are not duplicates!! For Example for your Ayon picture, if you go to Ayon/Image Gallery you to check to make sure the image is not a duplicate, you will see they are already present!! In that case you must not upload a duplicate and thus use the one currently being used elsewhere on the site!! You can also type in "'''Episode 226 screenshots" in the Search bar and the first option it will give you will be the place you need to go and you will see the images for that episode there!! No I know I have just given you a lot of information so if you want to hold back from uploading many images until you understand all of this then it won't be held against you!! Many people write up summaries and then post them into the Image Project for me to get to since I have adapted my own way of efficiency when it comes to uploading in bulk To summarize, after reading ALL of this, and I mean all of it Cifer it is very important for our images, I would like you to do the following: #Select Customize on the blue toolbar running along the bottom of your page (there will be little arrows in the bottom right corner you can use to bring the toolbar into view) #It will allow you to search for a Tool type Upload Image and select it from the Drop Down, this will add it to your toolbar and ensure that you select it from your My Tools on the toolbar for whenever you want to upload an image, you will see the Fair Use Rationale empty template preset and the Licensing drop down!! You can fill those out or copy my basic template and fill in where required!! That should ensure you are reminded of the Fair Use Rationale and Licensing if you make sure you use the page every time!! Hope this helps!! There is a lot to remember in adding images!! Rely on my talk page and let me know if you understand!! I will be making a Blog about this in the future too!! :Yeah I understand sometimes it doesn't make sense unless someone sits down and explains it to you!! Ha I remember the messages Salubri or Arrancar or Yyp used to leave on my page when I didn't realize what I was doing wrong!! They used to give me the chance to change it too and so their patience has really paid off in that regard so I'm glad to help too!! Just glad you understood all of that but like I said I will be doing a blog like the others, making the site more helpful!! :D Grammar Corner Membership Hi! Just to let you know, according to the rules of the Grammar Corner, all users must make at least one grammar edit per one-month period to stay on the Grammar Corner. Upon checking your contributions, it appears that you have been inactive for a period of nearly one month. You have one week to meet this requirement otherwise you will be removed.